the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bully RPG 2
The Bully RPG 2 is an upcoming role-playing game based on The Bully TV series developed by GameX Interactive. It is projected to be released some time in 2017. It will be released for the PC, Nintendo Switch, PS4 and Xbox One. It will serve as a sequel to The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, and will contain extra plot features such as bonus quests and alternate endings. Leaked previews of the game have revealed that its plot will involve a Volcanus-wide power outage. Fans of The Bully are hyped for the game's release; many have gotten even more excited after seeing the leaked previews. Some fans also believe it has potential to be even better than the original. Plot Prologue The game begins with Harry Smith playing Zapper Rapper X online on his Wee You. His stomach starts rumbling, so he calls for Grace Smith to bring him some Badburied chocolate. Grace, Liam Smith and James Smith yell at him to stop being so lazy and grab the chocolate himself - he loses on purpose and goes downstairs to see all three of them scoffing all the chocolate in the house! Harry then screams, fighting back by pouring Runners crisps on James' hair, causing him to squeal. Liam literally kicks Harry out of the house. Harry, who is fed up with home life once again, wanders the streets of Colham while farting. A particularly stinky one catches the attention of David Marshall, who invites him to his house to play video games while eating all the burritos from the kitchen. Harry joyfully agrees. When the pair reach David's house, a truck belonging to a group of cowboy builders known as The Sillytoes suddenly pulls up on the driveway. Five 'builders' pour out, break the door down with a giant hammer and rush inside to renovate the house. David roars while chasing them; he has had a grudge against these cowboys since one time they left his house without internet for a month. Harry also agrees to fight them. In the hallway the two boys catch an electrician connecting the phone line in a loop - the phone makes a horrible beeping sound that causes David to cower with his hands over his ears. Harry slips on some noise-cancelling headphones Dylan Cook lent to him, allowing him to beat up the electrician with the help of a battle tutorial David gives. He shuts the phone up by tossing a spanner at it before the pair head upstairs. Harry and David burst into the bathroom to find a plumber taking the toilet apart. They fight him together - he loses the battle with a plunger stuck to his face. The two then follow a pink trail leading to David's bedroom, spotting a painter painting the walls pink and spilling a fluorescent mess all over the carpet! David, enraged, knocks him out while Harry notices the two remaining Sillytoes dragging a government funded boiler across the drive. David scoffs five burritos and heads towards them to perform his finisher...an enormous fart that blows them to Loch Lock! The boiler also flies in the air; it snaps the power lines, cutting off the whole street's electricity! What is left of the toilet then explodes. The boys shudder...they're in massive trouble! Chapter 1 Harry and David freeze with shock over what they have done - more and more lights nearby go out. Suddenly three ZCube addicts, who witnessed the boiler event, burst out of a house over the road and confront the pair for interrupting their online session. The two boys successfully fight them off, also battling a weeaboo who couldn't finish watching a suspenseful moment of the latest Detergent episode and an overly attached girlfriend who had a chat with her Headbook boyfriend cut off. After the pair finish dealing with angry residents, Harry calls David a moron for farting at the boiler. A short argument ensues - Harry ends it by tossing a bag of plums at David and storming off. He then sends a text to Morten Larsen, asking if he can come to his house for the rest of the day. Morten replies...he is staying at Edvard Andersson's house as all of Colham now has no electricity! Luckily for Harry, Morten lets him visit. He takes the bus to Nerdton; on this journey he notices a few buildings in Kilallt are also losing power. Harry walks to Edvard's house and rings the doorbell - he is greeted by Morten who leads him upstairs to Edvard's room, where Edvard and Jonas Andersson are working on the coding for The Island's Sword. The four start chatting about the game's progress. Soon after Morten suggests some ideas for bonus minigames, a PBC News notification pops up on his Eyephone; his jaw drops with shock when he sees the breaking news describes power going out over most of County Genesiscide and County Countington in a cyber attack on the power grid, and a few pylons have started exploding! Harry is also horrified, though now that he has figured out the boiler mishap was a coincidence, he phones David to apologise for their argument - David forgives him and decides to join him at Edvard's house. Edvard, after thinking for a few minutes, suggests he could use Locateur Pro and his hacking skills to track down the perpetrator's computer. He quickly gets to work on finding the culprit... Half an hour later, Edvard leaps out of his computer chair with delight - he has discovered the IP address of the attacker's computer! A quick trace shows the offender is located in one of Vick House School's boarding houses. He has also found out that malicious code is being added to the grid much faster than it could possibly be removed, leading Harry to decide that stopping the culprit in person is the main hope they have of eventually getting the power restored. David then arrives - Harry explains the situation to him, which he becomes shocked over, though he agrees to travel to Vick House with Harry to thwart the attacker. He also mentions they could sneak in by wearing some stolen uniforms David has hidden in his bedroom, while Edvard puts headsets on the pair so he can guide them to the computer's location. Morten sadly decides to stay behind due to feeling weaker from donating blood a few hours earlier, while Jonas also stays behind to help Edvard. Harry and David rush out - there is no time to lose! Harry and David take the bus to the latter's house to put on the uniforms, then they catch another bus to Countington, getting off outside Countington Primary School. After dashing along a few streets and defeating chavs calling them 'posh prats' for their uniforms, they reach Vick House School. They slip under a hole in the fence by the tennis court, finding three boarding houses; a tiny bungalow, a small posh building and a giant 'shoddy Noddy box'. Edvard informs the pair the culprit is in the Noddy building, causing them to silently yell "NOOOOOO!". Harry and David creep into the building through a door at the back. They find themselves in a cleaners' cupboard, grabbing brooms to use as weapons in case they run into anyone sinister. As the two tiptoe out into a corridor, a teacher marches their way, so they start sweeping the floor with the brooms to avoid looking suspicious. Suddenly the teacher notices they haven't knotted their ties properly and tries to drag them to bed early! Harry and David fight back - he lets the pair go and alerts the other teachers to chase them. After defeating them all while following Edvard's directions, a group of students walk by, noticing David pulling out his nasal hairs! Realising the pair are imposters, the Vick House students run after them - Harry and David luckily lose them by hiding under a desk in an office. All of a sudden, they hear more footsteps...Vick Francis himself trudges around organising report cards! The two gasp, trembling... Unexpectedly Edvard lets out a painful scream, then Morten and Jonas are thrown into an incomprehensible panic! Harry shudders, letting out a wet fart of shock; Vick hears the gross noise, finds the two hiding and threatens to ground them within the school for the rest of the year! A battle against the strict head ensues - despite their best efforts, Harry and David have no hope of overthrowing Vick, who blocks all of their attacks. Just as they are about to lose, a riot of students protesting over Vick giving them too much homework bursts in through the door and windows, burying him in mountains of assignments! Harry and David defeat him and take the chance to flee. Up ahead, the pair find the room Edvard was trying to guide them to earlier. David opens the door a fraction...he finds Greg MacInesker inserting malicious code into the electricity grid! The pair howl with rage, smacking him with their brooms before he dumps the computer out the window, dashes to the art cupboard and escapes through a time machine he built in a secret passage at the back. A screen on the machine shows he has travelled to Dubh-Ghorm in the year 2000, then it activates a self-destruct sequence! Harry and David sprint faster than ever, escaping just before the machine explodes; they sigh with relief. Vick and the students are also shown to have got out of the building safely. Meanwhile, Morten's car trundles past the school gates. Morten continues driving all the way to Seaport, where the Northern Lights of Volcanus are shining bright. He parks his car in a field and sits on the edge of a small cliff. He then bursts into tears, forming a pool in a rock below; in its reflection, an image of Edvard is shown in the northern lights before the scene switches to Scoton Train Station. Darcie Cantor, who is as her narcissistic self, marches onto a train headed for Pop Town with an army of conformists. Chapter 2 The game cuts to Morten sobbing in his bedroom at 4am. A picture of him and Edvard suddenly falls off the wall. As Morten goes to investigate the noise, many pencils roll through the doorway; he switches his torch on to see the fallen picture and the pencils arranging themselves into an arrow shape pointing towards the landing. Morten, who is rather scared, tiptoes in the direction of the arrow, which moves forward to point down the stairs. He slowly follows the arrow as it inches along the ground to eventually lead him into the garden, pointing to a gap in the fence leading to the Colham Moors. Solving puzzles along the way, Morten pursues the pencil arrow until it reaches the remains of The Black Foot Gang's house. A pile of rubble topples over to reveal a secret trapdoor which opens, then a voice from inside whispers "Morten...it's only me..." - Morten peers down the hole, shuddering. Category:Video games